


Take Me There Slowly

by reynkout



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Bottom Marco Bott, Consensual, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Marco Bodt Week, Marco Bodtom Week 2015, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sexual Content, actually everyone in this fic bottoms, in which marco is trans, trans!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco is trans.<br/>Marco wants to take Jean, make him beg for more of his cock, fuck him harder than anyone has ever done before. And tonight is the night to try something new.</p><p> </p><p>  [<b>For Marco Bodtom Week Day 6: Strap On-but kind of not really following the strap on part?? Maybe?</b>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me There Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Kristine!  
> This is a fic for Marco Bodtom Week 2015: Day 6, because I skipped out on a lot of other days (you can find the rest of my contributions on the Marco Bodtom Week tumblr or on my own tumblr). I got inspired by [Hei's](http://heikijin.tumblr.com/) trans!Marco art for Day 1's prompt, and I decided to bring him back again for this one. You can read my fic for Day 1 [HERE](http://wear-a-reynkout.tumblr.com/post/130557519400/marco-bodtom-week-day-1-keep-it-quiet).  
> I hope y'all enjoy this- I'm not really sure how accurate this is, but I did do some research and asked a lot of people while writing; thank you to those who helped me out and talked about dildos because I honestly had no clue until you educated me! It was so much fun.

Marco has always loved Jean’s physique. Everything that he has, Marco loves… wants. He loves how sculpted Jean’s body is, how soft his skin feels over his own, yet the muscles under it are as solid as steel. His hair is so silky, even when it’s cut short in that undercut of his. Marco sometimes likes to lie in bed, holding his boyfriend close, stroking Jean’s hair as if he were petting a pet like a dog or a cat. Jean’s more like an owl, though, staring into his face when he does, crooning when Marco’s hands travel down to his neck and massage the knots and kinks out of it. And did Marco ever mention Jean’s… _down there_? Oh, god. Marco absolutely adores Jean’s dick, ravishing and worshipping it whenever he gets the chance.

And he wishes for one, too. He wants to have a length as nice as Jean’s. He would be able to fuck Jean into oblivion, just like Jean does to him.

He sighs. He can't think like that. Besides, he is designed is how he is designed. And there certainly has to be another way to give his boyfriend pleasure, something they haven’t done before, which saying is saying a lot; they’ve done it in so many positions, styles and durations. Marco feels a blush coming onto his face, suddenly changing the topic.

Marco has to be creative, think of something that’ll wow Jean. And a previous conversation they had a few nights ago is brought back up to his mind.

“I mean, we’ve talked about it before,” he mumbles to himself, keeping his voice low so no one at the cafe can hear him. “Why haven’t we done it yet?”

Both of them would probably enjoy it, really. There wouldn’t be any stopping Marco from carrying out their fantasy. Why would Jean? Why would anyone, for that matter? Jean had already told him it was okay. And now Marco just had to act on it.

Packing up his stuff, Marco taps in a particular shop into his Google Maps, pleased to see that what he’s looking for is just two blocks away from his location.

Perfect.

* * *

**To: Jean <3  
** When are you coming home, baby? 

**From: Jean <3  
** in 15 mins. cant wait? do you got dinner tonight? 

**To: Jean <3  
** I’m making that Jaeger-Schnitzel you like so much. :-)  
No, Jean. I’m lonely. :’(  
And it’s raining cats and dogs.  
X’) 

**From: Jean <3  
** only 15 mins. 14 now. you can do it.  
look, the bus is coming now.  
see you soon. 

**To: Jean <3  
** Okay. :-* 

Marco rocks back and forth on his heels in the kitchen, stirring the bacon and mushroom onion sauce in the pan, chewing on the inside of his cheek. There’re the telltale butterflies in his stomach, trying to eat him alive or something to that extent. It doesn’t feel pleasant, really. It’s more like he wants to run to around and do some jumping jacks before he races for the toilet to spew all the butterflies out of him.

Ew. That’s not something he wants to do. Marco makes a face at his thoughts. They’re really becoming weirder and weirder as he gets older, he swears by it. Instead, he takes five deep breaths, hoping that it’ll calm him down.

Okay, maybe not. The butterflies are still there, shredding his insides. Marco runs a hand through his dark hair, then goes over to the sink to wash some dishes while he waits. After all, German food does take a lot of preparation… and bowls. And plates. And ingredients. This will be a good time for him to destress.

Not twenty minutes later, the front door’s lock clicks, then the door opens. Jean is home, and soaking wet. He looks like a wet cat, grumpy and drenched. His hair is all matted down from the rain.

“Oh my god, Jean.” Marco grabs a clean kitchen towel to hand to Jean. “Where’d you put your umbrella?” Jean opens up the shoe cabinet, pointing to the stored, dry umbrella in there. Marco quirks a brow.

“Forgot it when I went to work,” Jean says simply, then takes the towel to wipe off his face. “Thanks,”

Marco smiles. “What a dork.” he teases, kissing Jean when he’s done toweling his face. “Dinner's almost ready. You should shower.” Jean nods, but then begins to shuffle closer to Marco, pressing up against him, Marco flushing a light pink hue. “Jean, you’re getting my apron all wet.”

“Am I now?” Jean grins devilishly, stealing a kiss.

“Yes,” Marco almost moans. Almost. “Now, mister, go take a shower. Then you can have anything you want after.”

Jean plays the victim, pouting. “Why not now? I want it _now_ ,”

It’s Marco’s turn to give him the eyeroll. “Come on, sassy, don’t give me that. Go take a shower, or I’ll make sure to burn the sauce in the pan.”

Defeated, Jean back off, stomping to the hallway. “Fiiine,” he whines.

Good, now Marco has a little more time to mentally prepare himself, not that he can do much but run through the scenario again and hope for the best. He puts the sauce to simmer, frying up the last few cutlets of schnitzel in the cast iron frying pan. He’s going to have to clean the pans later, but probably tomorrow morning before Jean and him both head off to work.

Which means, practically no sleep for Marco tonight. Not that he minds too much. For what’s going to happen in a couple of hours, it’s totally worth the lack of rest.

“Agh, no,” Marco says to himself, feeling the tingle of excitement again. “Save it for later, Marco.”

To Jean’s luck, Marco ends up not burning the sauce, but he does fry the schnitzel a little too long in the butter, though it’s not too much of a big deal; Jean says it tastes fine, and Marco believes him. The flavor of the gravy sauce with bits of scrumptious bacon and caramelized onions is the best part about this meal, Marco thinks, and he loves to smother his schnitzel in the delectableness until the bottom of his dish is piping hot from it. He has to wear an oven mit to carry his plate to the dining table.

“You gotta have it swimming in gravy, don’t’cha?” Jean says, a smirk playing on his lips.

Marco shoves a piece of schnitzel in his mouth before nodding and chewing at the same time. “Gotta. Because apparently _someone_ says I have a salt deficiency.” He sticks his tongue out at Jean when he’s down swallowing his food.

“That was one time,” Jean argues. “And besides, it was when you were licking my cock all ov--,”

“I’m _eating_ here, Jean!” interrupts Marco, trying not to spill the drink he has in his hands. “Save the innuendos for later.”

Jean leans back in his chair, seemingly triumphant for some reason or another. “And when can I talk tonight?” he questions simply, crossing his arms over his chest, cutlery still fixed in his hands. He looks _ridiculous_ like that.

Marco can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend, covering his mouth with a hand like he always does when he laughs. It’s so gosh-darn cute… well, to Jean at least. “Whenever. Just not now, sweets. I slaved over this meal.”

They resume eating (thank god, thinks Marco), Jean opening a can of beer from the fridge halfway through and offering some to his boyfriend. Marco says no, it’s okay, but he will opt for some wine later… if they ever get to it in time. Marco’s got a whole itinerary planned out for them, but Jean makes it hard to follow through.

“Dishes can be done later,” Marco sidles up to Jean when he’s leaning over the sink, trying to scrub out the solidified butter from the frying pan. He whispers in his ear, “Why don’t you relax a bit in the room and wait for me, love?” He wraps his arms around Jean, giving his waist a quick squeeze.

Like a bird, Jean immediately ruffles up, dropping the sponge he’s holding in the dish water. He slowly turns his head, only to be kissed by Marco’s sweet mouth. “Mmn,” he breathes into the kiss. “Is tonight the night?”

“Tonight is the night,” Marco confirms. Then, “I got something special for us.”

Jean bites his lip. “Oh yeah?” But he gasps before he can say any more. Marco’s already palming at his length.

“Yeaaah,” He lets up, though, turning Jean around to have him march to the bedroom. “Go on, Jean. I won’t be long.”

Jean taunts him with a huff, “No one even talks like that anymore.” he says. “I’ll see you in ten minutes?”

“Ten minutes, tops.” promises Marco, shutting the door on his boyfriend despite the protests he hears afterward.

He makes his way to the bathroom, crouching down to pull out the toy he bought from the sex shop earlier. When he peels back the wrapping, it’s incredible. Such a pretty color, he thinks. This thing is soft, yet yields like a real cock, something Marco was not expecting when he first picked it up to examine it at the store. It’s this purplish-blue colored synthetic, double-sided cock that can be used to penetrate both partners, forcing them to rut against one another until they can’t take it anymore. Marco is practically drooling at the thought of taking Jean in the ass, but composes himself enough to get the supplies and… stuff he needs for tonight prepared.

It does take a full ten minutes for Marco to finally knock at the bedroom door, opening it slightly ajar before entering. It takes jean an entire minute to stop gaping at his boyfriend and actually say something.

“You look… so good.” he finally confesses. He’s right. Marco is clad in lacy garment that accentuates every one of his gorgeous curves. His skin looks even more tan than normal, contrasting with the white lace and garter belts. There are straps across his thighs, two on each one, as if to represent something. Jean doesn’t know what it reminds him of, but it’s there in the back of his mind. All he knows for sure is that it looks _so_ good on Marco. Plus, no undies. Even better. “Damn,”

“Thank you. Jean…” Marco hides the dildo behind his back, nearly prowling over to his boyfriend. His eyes, as dark brown as they are, look sharp, boring holes into Jean with his focused gaze. “You know that we talked about… well, taking a step further, right?” He’s leaning close, hovering over Jean like he knows what’s up. Jean gulps, ears going aflame. Of course he knows what Marco is talking about. “So, I picked up a little something that I thought we could try out.”

Marco presents the toy he’s got a little too close to Jean’s face; his boyfriend makes the attempt to squint at it, trying to figure out what it is until... Oh.

Ohhh.

If Jean wasn’t already red with embarrassment, he definitely is now. The dildo Marco’s holding is pretty much the same girth of his own, in a purple-blue color that looks like the night sky. It looks high quality, and it is _so_ Marco’s style, which is weird to say about a fake cock.

He blinks once, twice, eyes then darting up to meet Marco’s, ones that are grinning at him like he’s so proud to have brought this thing to the bedroom.

“God, Marco.” he breathes, not sure what else to respond with.

“Just ‘Marco’ is fine,” Marco retorts, suddenly climbing over Jean and straddling his hips.

He grinds down on his boyfriend, enjoying the friction that will be guaranteed to drive Jean a little crazy, lusting for more. Marco wants Jean more than anything in the world, and he’ll worship him if he has to. Jean’s hands fly to his waist, thumbs already pressing into his flesh, right where his sensitive spots are. The brunette is tempted to mewl, but he won’t give in just yet. He bends down, kissing Jean greedily.

Tongues slide against each other, moans held in both their mouths, the air becoming hot between them. They’re exploring each other’s hot caverns, hands roaming their chests, Marco batting away Jean’s when he tries to reach for Marco’s private area. He doesn’t give any attention to Jean’s dick, either.

He can feel himself getting excited, though, the heat and wetness pooling in his crotch. He needs to control himself, make everything last a little longer, _to tease Jean_ a little longer, before they both reach Cloud Nine.

Marco pulls back, a smacking sound coming from their lips when Jean and he part from each other. They stare at each other for a while, enraptured in each other’s eyes. Jean has the most exquisite colors in his irises; they’re a hazel color, sharp like a cat’s, yet they go soft towards the middle like amber, flecks of mossy green neighboring his pitch black pupils. Only when Jean clears his throat is when times seems to resume, their night slowly reaching closer to morning.

Marco slides down slowly, carefully pressing his mouth to the side of Jean’s neck, his collarbone, his sternum, stopping to suck on a nipple perking up in arousal while rolling the other in his fingers. Jean lets out a groan, arching up into Marco’s administrations. It feels nice, but Marco keeps going further down.

It’s almost mind blowing when Marco kisses the head of Jean’s cock softly, grinning up at him while he’s got precome smeared on his plush lips. And then he _swallows_ Jean down, mouth melting Jean’s brain into a puddle of goo sloshing around in his skull. A hand flies up to his face, reflexively trying to muffle himself.

“Holy shit, Marco.” he says behind his palm, eyes locked on his boyfriend who’s bobbing his head up and down vigorously between his legs. He lets out a shaky sigh, relaxing, succumbing to the pleasure Marco brings him. They’ve just started, and he’s already feeling like he’s going to blow his load.

Actually, he wants to see it explode over Marco’s face… If he’ll let him.

“Jesus, baby,” He moans, “Please, I’m not gonna last.”

Marco pops off his dick like there’s nothing to it. “Already, Jean?” he asks as if he’s shocked, but his face is saying something else. His _actions_ are saying something else, because his hand is stroking Jean in a nice, tight grip that’s got Jean’s breath hitching.

“Fuck,” he swears. “Marco,”

“Soon,” Marco smiles at him, aiming Jean’s cock at his face. He knows full well how much Jean loves to see his stuff all over him. “Do it, love.”

Jean can’t take it anymore; he releases, thighs twitching when he finally comes, eyes squeezed shut as he groans low and loud, whispering Marco’s name shortly after. Sparks and shivers trickle down his spine, spreading through every one of his nerves as he comes, zeroing in on how good he feels from Marco. When he finally puts himself back together, Marco’s already onto the next level, fingering himself _in that place_ , slick starting coating the fingers shoved into himself up to the knuckle. The sight hits Jean hard, breathing still ragged.

Marco throws his head back when he thumbs at his sensitive spot, voice cracking just slightly when he slides his fingers out before slamming them all the way in.

"Ah!" He looks Jean in the eyes which are hazing over with desire.

Jean reaches out for his boyfriend, holding his wrist firmly in place, not letting him move. "Don't get too eager, baby. You still wanna take us, right?" He thinks back to the dildo, wondering how Marco’s gonna use it with him. He can’t say he’s ever tried this type before. It’s something completely different than his collection that’s stored in the closet.

Nodding, Marco agrees that it’s time to try out that thing he got from the sex shop, and Jean releases his arm, letting him pull his fingers free. He grabs the synthetic double-sided cock, bringing it to Jean’s mouth. He presses the bulbous tip to his boyfriend’s lips, coaxing him into licking over it.

The dildo is bland, tasting nothing like a real cock (or Marco’s parts), but he laves his tongue over it anyways, moaning around it just to give Marco a little show that he wants this. He wants this bad. Jean sucks the cock as Marco uses his free hand to locate two condoms from the nightstand drawer.

"Good boy," he praises, flipping the dildo around so Jean can wet the other tip of the fake dick. "You look so sexy like that, Jean."

The dildo is removed from his mouth, and Jean is awed as he watches his boyfriend slide on the first condom on one end of the synthetic cock, then turning it around and doing the same to the other side. Safety first.

"Where's the lube?" Marco asks, shuffling through the drawer by their bed again.

Jean breaks out of just appreciating how Marco looks to actually helping his boyfriend find the much-needed lubrication. "I don't know... Where'd we put it last?"

Marco suddenly crawls off Jean and heads toward the living room, knowing exactly where they had it last. "On the couch, remember?"

He raids the sofa, pulling out the cushions that he can, searching through it and finding various coins and popcorn kernel that fell in between the couch cushions. There, easy fix; he locates the bottle of lube in a jiffy, hurrying back to his boyfriend, who's still looking around the room despite the fact that Marco's got the lube.

"Come on, you." Marco taunts. He pushes Jean back onto the mattress, sitting in front of him while he pops open the cap with one hand while the other firmly holds onto the dildo.

The thick, clear substance is poured over the dildo, warmed up by Marco’s hands when he puts the lube down and strokes the fake cock like it’s his own. He teases Jean, groaning as if he’s pleasuring himself and not a dildo.

“I want you, Jean.” he declares, scooting closer to his boyfriend. He pecks him on the lips once.

“You have me,” Jean replies, caressing Marco’s arms.

Marco leans over Jean, pressing a slick slick finger to Jean’s entrance. It’s puckered and tight, like Jean is still way too nervous to open up for him. Marco sighs, nuzzling and kissing at his neck in attempt to comfort him. And, lo and behold, Jean relaxes enough for the brunette to wiggle his index finger into him.

It feels strange to have something in him, thinks Jean, but it’s not exactly unpleasant. He’s not used to being probed around like this, but the feeling is so much better when he reminds himself that Marco, the love of his life, is the one with the finger up in him. He squirms on it to get a little cozier, smiling at Marco reassuringly when his finger thrusts in and out.

A second digit follows the first one shortly after; the stretch burns, but Jean grits his teeth and bears it. It's been awhile since he's bottomed, but he knows tonight will be enjoyable. A third finger plunges into him, diving in deep. He's not expecting the sudden burst of pleasurable electricity that runs through him when Marco hits a particular spot.

"Ach," Jean's eyes widen when Marco hits it again.

Marco stiffens, unsure if that was a good cry or not. "Are you alright, sweets?"

Fuck. Jean didn't want Marco to stop. "Y-yes," He moans wantonly when Marco jabs at his sweet spot again, "Yesss..! I'm ready, Marco. Put it in."

Pulling back, Marco pulls his fingers out and lubes up the dildo once more, just in case. It’s erotic, looking at how good the synthetic purple cock is lined up against Jean’s pucker. It’s so sexy, so appealing. Very carefully, he guides it into Jean, breaching his entrance, watching in awe as the cock sinks into Jean. And Jean’s very responsive, because his hole looks as if it’s trying to suck the dildo into him; his mouth isn’t much more than used for making incoherent sounds and hisses.

When the tip of the dildo is sheathed within Jean, Marco stills, making sure everything is still okay.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jean pants. “Keep going, baby.”

So he does, pressing it in until Jean’s got a little more than a quarter of dildo in him. Marco positions himself similar to Jean, pressing his lower part to the other end of the synthetic cock. He impales himself on it, thankful for his body’s natural slick to make the entry a lot easier than Jean’s, as hot as it was to watch him take a dick.

This isn’t good, Jean thinks. They’ve only just started, he’s already come once, and now he senses that he’s going to come again soon. Seeing Marco envelop the other side of the dildo is short-circuiting his brain, primal desires slowly being awakened. He’s the first to move, testing the waters; when he moves his hips toward Marco, the synthetic cock slides deeper into him. He moans Marco’s name, eyes crossing when the tip brushes against his prostate.

Marco’s moaning, too. The dildo slides deep into him, pressing as far as it can go, filling him up completely before he decides to pull back, the friction amazing. Jean and him rut together, finally finding a rhythm that isn’t quite as awkward as before, sighing and groaning and moaning at each other when the dildo shoves into somewhere good. They’re both sweating, trying to hold one another, but their positions won’t allow it; their fingers entwine between them, as if both Jean and Marco are trying to hold on for dear life.

Everything feels really good, but there’s something missing for Marco. Maybe it’s the lack of skin-on-skin, or maybe it’s the absence of abundant kisses Jean loves to give him during sex… He slows Jean, telling him he wants to try something.

Thank god the dildo is flexible; Marco keeps half of the dildo in Jean while he pulls out his portion, opting to settle over Jean’s quaking thighs. He directs the tip of the synthetic cock up to himself, slipping down to take it once more.

“Oh, fuck,” Jean bites his lip, the dildo suddenly angled differently due to the new position. It rides along his sweet spot with each movement from Marco above.

 _This_ is amazing; Marco keeps a hand on the dildo as he bounces on it and in Jean’s lap. Jean’s cock is standing at full attention, rubbing against Marco’s sensitive nub, gliding against him in his wetness. His eyebrows furrow, mewling when Jean takes initiative to squeeze his hips, pressing into his sensitive skin. Everything is so _good_ , so hot, so _exquisite_ , familiar and new at the same time. Marco’s sweating, skin covered in a light sheen of dampness while Jean’s pink and red from his face down to his shoulders. They can’t match their breaths, too wrapped up in the pleasure they bring each other.

“Aah! Jean!”

Marco’s beginning to tense up, toes curling against the bedsheets. His mind is becoming cloudy, thoughts and words muddled like oily smudges on glass. His movements turn erratic, no rhythm or pattern present anymore. He’s grinding his parts against the dildo and Jean’s dick, searching for one more jolt of extraordinary pleasure to tip him over the edge.

“Marco,” Jean whispers, clearly feeling it, too. “Faster. Give it to me,”

Marco’s lost it. His muscles snap taut, voice screaming in abandon as he comes. His eyes roll back behind his closed eyelids, bright colored fireworks popping in his vision. He squeezes down on the dildo like a vice, hips stilling. He momentarily forgets how to breath. He feels Jean’s cock rubbing over him, stimulating him, drawing out his ecstasy longer. He convulses, gasping when the dildo slips out of him, his torso no longer able to hold him up; he lands on Jean’s chest, head in the pillow next to Jean. Drool dribbles from his slightly ajar mouth, wetting the pillow.

Jean gets to witness this beautiful sight, grunting when Marco uncontrollably thrusts against his dick, wet and hot and perfect. He can’t take it any longer, willing himself to come, his spend splattering against Marco’s tanned skin and white lace costume, covering Marco with his seed. He grunts when Marco flops over him, thankfully avoiding head-on collision by falling slightly to the side of Jean.

They stay like that for some time, reveling in the strange silence save for their puffs of air, heart rates slowing to normal. Marco’s extremely satisfied, quietly chirping in satisfaction when Jean holds him in a loving embrace. He rolls off of Jean, though, kicking the used dildo off the bed. He’ll clean it up later, just like the dishes that wait for him in the kitchen sink. Jean is kind enough to grab a tissue from the nightstand drawer to clean them up temporarily.

He kisses Marco’s forehead, his freckled cheeks, his nose, finally his lips. “That was amazing.” he says.

“Mmm,” Marco still hasn’t recovered enough to reply right away.

Jean throws the covers over them, taking Marco in his arms, feeling like the luckiest man alive. A yawn interrupts him, sleep calling him. “I love you.” he slurs, giving into exhaustion.

That night, Marco falls asleep with Jean, proud to say that he really did take Jean with his cock. A double-sided, midnight-purple and blue cock that he has more plans for in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Liked it, loved it? Please leave a kudo and a comment below! I try my best to reply to each and every one of you; I love to read what you want to tell me. <3  
> 


End file.
